gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188/Archive 8
Map locations GTAV and Online We do not need to add Online to every map/location page. The entire map is re-used in Online. smurfy (coms) 20:32, February 9, 2015 (UTC) : ah right, i was debating myself whether i should do it on everything, i'll finish off the districts and just do vehicles from then on. (talk) | ( ) 21:21, February 9, 2015 (UTC) The Paleto Score The suits were the inspiration, as opposed to the location. However, the idea of a a similar shootout in Downtown Vinewood would be very cool. That was a good idea. I'd enjoy that as a mission. Leo68 (talk) 03:58, February 10, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, what does look rather exciting is the first scene in the GTA Online Heists trailer, where the NOOSE officers are stepping out of the rear of a Police Riot, i can imagine that will be the most basic, but effective robbery. I can't wait to ambush the Aircraft Carrier either! (talk) | ( ) 16:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles 2.0 Yeah, good work so far. The existing table inherited the layout from previous games where the class was player-defined. GTA V is the first game Rockstar have "imposed" their idea of vehicle class on us and even though some are blatantly incorrect, I agree that's what our table should show. smurfy (coms) 20:56, February 10, 2015 (UTC) : All my interior shots on the vehicle features page should have the HUD showing in the bottom right corner so you should be able to confirm every class entry from them without needing to go in-game to double-check them all. smurfy (coms) 20:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: No, you shouldn't have combined the sports/sports classics (aside from the fact that sports is the biggest class). Just make the table 3 columns wide instead of 5. Then it will have 7 rows (21 classes in total). smurfy (coms) 21:06, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::: 1. "Changed since last appearance" indicators. - I agree, unnecessary. Get rid of them. We haven't used them on any previous "Vehicles in GTA xyz" table. ::::: 2. List them by the class Rockstar have allocated to them. Police Maverick in Emergency etc. Otherwise all Emergency vehicles would need to be listed twice, not just the helicopter. ::::: Cheers smurfy (coms) 19:59, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: I voted over an hour ago. :) smurfy (coms) 21:10, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Roosevelt Yeah, as I said to Sean, all Sovereigns he found has tinted windows and all Roosevelts I've found lacks a trunk, I didn't find any Rat-Loader in the PS4 version either, have you find any of them? (talk/ /blog) 16:05, February 12, 2015 (UTC) : Some vehicles came out glitched to the enhanced version, but Rockstar may patch this in recent updates. (talk/ /blog) 16:11, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :: I liked how the Kalahari, the Bifta, the Sove, the Roosevelt spawns in the traffic, but I think that the Huntley spawns too much, I mean, in almost every street we can find one, which is unusual for such a rare car like a Bentley. (talk/ /blog) 16:17, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::: It's somewhat good to find cars like the Bullet and the Infernus, but I liked the traffic spawn system in GTA IV more, where the Infernus used to be the rarest car :P (talk/ /blog) 16:37, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::: GTA IV Traffic density is fine on PC - there is a slider where you can change it for 1% to 100%. At 100% it can be nearly gridlock. smurfy (coms) 20:24, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Buffalo/Buffalo S You were right to bring it up. I didn't even know it had been split but when it last had it's own page it was merged. Andre and Sean won't agree, and me and Smashbro won't which means it needs to go to a third party staff member, and Tom seems the best choice because he has a higher position and isn't involved. Leo68 (talk) 18:51, February 13, 2015 (UTC) RE:GTA V vehicles I don't know. I still haven't figured out a way to get the performance information from game files. It might take a long time before I'll start adding info (unless someone beats me to it). 20:05, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Social Club Yeah, I use the same account for both PS3 and PS4, you can add me if you want :P (talk/ /blog) 18:13, February 14, 2015 (UTC) : Sure :) (talk/ /blog) 19:04, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Gambling Hey, I'm actively working on the Gambling page, and as you play GTA Online more frequently, i'd ask you to write something on that page about gambling in GTA Online, I don't remember correctly if gambling is possible there because when we play a race against other players, all of them gets money. (talk/ /blog) 19:04, February 14, 2015 (UTC) : Done! :) (talk) | ( ) 19:11, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :: Thanks :) (talk/ /blog) 19:12, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Dukes SA Exempt plate Dukes, Police Buffalo, Premier Look at their plates. (The red text above the licence number). smurfy (coms) 23:03, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Images howto #1. That was for staff to suggest improvements #2. Sandboxes are visible to everyone, logged in or not. There is no-where on the wiki that is "private" so no images should be exempt from licence requirements. What has to be taken into account on a sandbox is that licences may not be added immediately upon upload, but if they are not there within 24 hours, then they should be considered in breach. Cheers smurfy (coms) 20:45, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Firetruck thanks for better wording it for meTevanoRCMP (talk) 13:53, February 16, 2015 (UTC) : No problem, the issue was the statement wasn't really getting at anything, it was just pointing it out, so i fixed it for you :) (talk) | ( ) 13:54, February 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: I was hoping to first leave a delete reason on the page in case anyone wanted to know. It was to avoid any misunderstanding. Any who, I'll go and delete it. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 14:01, February 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Delete Image The user who uploaded the picture seems to be only using it on their profile. In which case, I do not think it is necessary to delete the picture. As long as it isn't put on any public article, then it might be okay. I'll make sure to keep an eye on any other image the user makes. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 14:10, February 16, 2015 (UTC) I just placed the correct licensing on it. And since you already warned him, I'll leave it like that. Hopefully, the user will understand the problem. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 14:15, February 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: I must be missing a house party or sports game xD. It's so dead here! I've never seen the wiki like this yet! ( ) 18:14, February 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Vehicle Top Speeds Yeah, when I was testing the Peyote on a perfect straight, I saw the top speed with the completely stock Peyote as 90 MPH (but actually 85 due to the speedometer,) and I saw it as 95 MPH (but actually 90 due to the speedometer) on the same straight with the fully modded Peyote with Lowrider wheels. -- Daft Tiger X Advanced table formatting Grand Theft Auto V edit - fixed. It can also be done in the visual editor by right clicking in the table and picking "merge" cells down or across (depending on the format of the table). smurfy (coms) 20:32, February 18, 2015 (UTC) : I didn't know that, thank you for telling me :) (talk) | ( ) 20:34, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Other games Hey Monk, which other GTA-like games have you played? (talk/ /blog) 01:40, February 20, 2015 (UTC) I have a few, It seems illogical, but i like Saints Row 2 and 3 (4 was sh*t), its like the funnier version of GTA. I also like the Driver Series, especially numbers 3 and 4 (5 was crap as well). But yeh, i enjoy them because of other features they have, and like more cheats for them. (talk) | ( ) 12:09, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Merryweather Mesa & others Try flipping a vehicle over, you'll see the wheels moving, I tried this with the MerryMesa and it worked. (talk/ /blog) 17:05, February 20, 2015 (UTC) : It's quite tricky, at the mo, i haven't had any sucess, but hey ho, moving on... I'm moving onto trucks and stuff, these are the tricky ones, as they have absolutely no hp whatsoever in this game! :p (talk) | ( ) 17:06, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Game files For V? Gotta extract .iso from the disc, then extract the packages from the disc's .iso, then extract the actual .rpf files from the packages, then extract encryption key from the package files and then you can view them in OpenIV once you have the key and extracted .rpf files. It's a lot of trouble, especially extracting the .iso from the disc. 17:17, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Engines I do understand about engines, but I just did this to remove the "Petrol" from the template, the Sindacco Argento will never be a V6, but the Exsess, I didn't know that it was a inline 6, as the Lancer and the Subaru WRX are V6's. (talk/ /blog) 18:08, February 20, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, don't worry, its a common misunderstanding, V6's do look like Inline 6's from above, but when damage is made, you can see the cylinders are actually conjoining, making it a V shape. just remember, if the cyclinders on the exterior are joining on each side, its usually a V, there is some exceptions though, but i doubt GTA would consider these :) (talk) | ( ) 18:10, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Engines What was that? 18:08, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but the temp is asking for engine, not fuel intakes/storage, you were putting Petrol/Diesel in the engine slot, which really isn't enough (talk) | ( ) 18:11, February 20, 2015 (UTC) It's the only thing specified in game. Better than V8/V10/Vwhatever speculation. 18:19, February 20, 2015 (UTC) : That's what I meant actually, even if it's unspecified, car lovers like us know what engine is under the hood. (talk/ /blog) 18:21, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Yes, and this wiki is supposed to have facts and information. Not speculation. That is true, not everything is in gamefiles but it's better to take what's in there first and then figure out the rest. F620 has a V8 modelled, R* employee said it's V10. You can't always trust the car design over anything else. 18:29, February 20, 2015 (UTC) How we can determine vehicle specs In any of the games, there are 3 parts to a vehicle that indicate drive-train, engine type etc: # 3D model # Textures # Handling files In many cases, these do not align. e.g. The texture may say 4WD, V12, but the engine and underside 3D models may show a single diff, and a V8 block. The handling files determine how the vehicle actually performs in game. The handling files should be the over-riding factor to decide the vehicle specification. Even in the enhanced version, the 3D models of the engines are shared between completely unrelated vehicles that do not share similar handling config (much like the lazy interior shared models including clutch pedals and manual shifters in automatic transmission vehicles). smurfy (coms) 19:16, February 20, 2015 (UTC) : ...Which is why i am trying to come to a conclusion of using all 3 of them, giving accurate and multiple answers, but WildBrick isn't concluding this. (talk) | ( ) 19:18, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Uh, all vehicles have the exact same engine texture in III up to VCS (except for SA - it has different engines). What's there to conclude other than all vehicles' engine being the same, telling us absolutely nothing about what type it is? There aren't even any shapes on the model, it's all a flat space. As for current-gen GTA V, I would suggest taking stuff from the game. There isn't any way to get game files for this version of V yet so there is a possibility that R* changed handling for vehicles. 19:25, February 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Leaked images Apologies, my mistake Derp Herpington (talk) 20:19, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Motorcycles Yeah, I love motorcycles too, they're so cool, I may work on them either :) (talk/ /blog) 20:26, February 20, 2015 (UTC) : RE: Reverting : As he is one of the best standard users, I should just tell him that there's a difference between the game files and what the vehicles actually are, sometime ago I asked him why not to merge the News Chopper with the VCN Maverick, he explained me that they're different enough, yet, the News Chopper is listed as "vcnmav" in the game files, so, I'd say that game files are not the right reason to some edits, like that of the Faggio, the Faggio has only one gear. (talk/ /blog) 20:37, February 20, 2015 (UTC) : Please see Talk:Faggio. smurfy (coms) 08:11, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle Stats template I don't have a simple answer to that as I haven't looked into the practicalities of implementing the change. We may need to create a 2nd version of the template and insert it under the existing one and then copy & paste from old to new before deleting the old template from the page(s). smurfy (coms) 11:06, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I'll have a look at it in the morning and see if there are any other tweaks we can make to the template to make it a bit more user-friendly before we implement it. smurfy (coms) 11:29, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Don't go using it on other pages yet. I'm not happy with it but I am getting some sleep after a long day in the sun and I will look at it with fresh eyes in the morning. smurfy (coms) 11:44, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm 13 hours ahead of you - it's 1am Sunday morning here. So later tonight (Saturday night) your time. :) smurfy (coms) 11:51, February 21, 2015 (UTC) The nz in my username and my userpage tells you where I am - New Zealand. Other side of the globe. smurfy (coms) 11:55, February 21, 2015 (UTC) : Okay, i'll go to the talk page. (talk/ /blog) 19:25, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::: I'm reasonably happy with the stats2 template now. It still looks a bit messy when we try to include stated and defined (e.g. website vs gamefiles) but it will do. Have a look at my sandbox for work I am doing trying to get all the source data together on a wikitable. I've just added a link to my Google docs spreadsheet. I think you should be able to access it. smurfy (coms) 22:30, February 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey Monkeypolice. Inactive patrollers can't be demoted at all. It's against the policy. ( ) 03:34, February 22, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well, that's what I heard. You'd have to talk to VaultBoy or McJeff about it but I doubt they will be demoted. There's a specific reason why inactive patrollers are never demoted. ( ) 01:41, February 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Categories If we are going to move some categories to their respective names in GTA V, what will happen to other categories? (i.e. Station Wagons, the category of the Regina and the Ingot) (talk/ /blog) 20:10, February 23, 2015 (UTC) : Dont worry, we will keep them, we will just put the ingot into what ever it is in GTA V as well. I am just sorting them, as industrials are completely wrong, vans like the Pony aren't industrial, even in their 3D Universe counterpart. I am keeping the old categories, and renaming the current ones to what they are in GTA V, as it works for both universes. (talk) | ( ) 20:12, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :: As I've just set out, as long as there are categories that accurately reflect what the designers put in the game(s), there can be as many other "user-defined" categories as we think we need. e.g. Station Wagon is not mutually exclusive from Sedan. smurfy (coms) 22:30, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :::: I had though of something like that but it's probably unnecessary. You could propose it on the Category:Vehicle Types talk page and see if there is support from anyone else. smurfy (coms) 22:15, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Template Okay, i'll do this, but only on GTA V vehicle pages? (talk/ /blog) 18:43, February 24, 2015 (UTC) : Not that hard :) I'd like you to test the Bodhi and the Kalahari in-game. (talk/ /blog) 19:24, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :: Okay then :p about the Rebel, i'm 100% sure of its engine, drive it by yourself, it's surely a 4-cylinder Diesel, I can feel it, I have driven one in real life and their engine is essentially the same, although the Hilux isn't as fast, but it's as nimble as the Rebel. (talk/ /blog) 19:37, February 25, 2015 (UTC) It was already there when I saw, I agree that this car can't reach such speed, the Carbonizzare barely reaches this speed. (talk/ /blog) 19:46, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Videos I need your opinion about them here. (talk/ /blog) 15:15, February 28, 2015 (UTC) : Done (talk) | ( ) 19:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) LSPD Behavior Hey mate, about the LSPD different behavior on the cruiser. If you directly open fire at their cruisers while you are in the car, both of them will open fire at you. Try and look closely, they indeed open fire at you, not just passenger officer. --Thekillergreece : It wasn't for that reason why i reverted your edits, it was the way you worded it. Try rewording it using proper grammar, then it will make sense :) (talk) | ( ) 19:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) : Hey, I hope it's fine now. Thekillergreece (talk) 06:14, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Thekillergreece DomWoody I'm off out for the evening now. I've reported Dom to two admins but if he edits another user's page, you can simply undo them. If the user speaks to you about it you can tell them I gave you permission to do so. Thanks Monk. SJWalker (talk) 19:51, March 2, 2015 (UTC) : No problem :) (talk) | ( ) 20:13, March 2, 2015 (UTC) RE:Vandal Done! ( ) 19:52, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Cheetah You can see it in my Archive 10 :P they said that the Cheetah is not that nice, but I disagree, the Cheetah is so sexy that there's a stripper with the same name, I was thinking about selling my Turismo R to buy a Cheetah, it's much nicer. (talk/ /blog) 20:40, March 2, 2015 (UTC) *Phoenix *Slamvan *Dominator (I love this one) *Panto *Merryweather Mesa *Rat-Loader *Hotrod ATV *Bifta *Stinger GT (my precious one) *Hakuchou (gorgeous motorcycle) *Daemon *Tornado (very beautiful) *Elegy RH8 *Rhapsody *The Liberator *Journey I didn't mention the Turismo R because I want to sell it and buy a Cheetah and later a Hotknife. (talk/ /blog) 20:50, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :What a dream garage! I need to buy another garage to have these nice rides xD mainly the XF and Z-Type! (talk/ /blog) 21:07, March 2, 2015 (UTC) : I use most of them, except the Rhapsody, Journey, Hotrod ATV and Bifta xD (talk/ /blog) 21:12, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Leo hates the Rhapsody with all his heart xD he owned one and he said it's a piece of shit, I think the Pacer is funny, but I never saw one. (talk/ /blog) 21:17, March 2, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, AMC Pacer, Leo's first car. (talk/ /blog) 21:21, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Merryweather Mesa I currently don't play online. I need to get back my Xbox Live Gold to play it again. Anyway, is there a way to change your online player from female to male or vice versa? I think playing as a girl in GTA isn't as cool as it is in Saints Row, and it's somewhat embarrassing. I embarrassed the crap out my little brother when he saw my player after inviting me to a race. I still beat him though! ( ) 21:24, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Unfortunately, I never saw one in Brazil, but hey, i'm going to college now, i'll be back in four hours, if Sam is online, remind him to clean up my user page :) (talk/ /blog) 21:25, March 2, 2015 (UTC) I usually played as a girl in Saints Row because I thought a gangster woman with strong weapons, explosives, gold chains, good outfits, tattoos and pimped vehicles was more boss and gangsta than a man though in Saints Row 2 I often switch from man to female and vice versa but I main a female. So I thought the same wit GTA Online, but it wasn't what I thought. I'll try and restart GTA Online even though I'd lose my pimped Zion. Also, I'm on Xbox 360 and would love to join you. ( ) 21:33, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 SterlingTiger48. Yes Microsoft chose that name for me. Anyways, I'm very good at races but I suck at deathmatches and all those shooting ones though I enjoy them. How can I restart GTA Online? ( ) 21:43, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay thanks so much! ( ) 21:50, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 in... There's nothing wrong with playing GTA Online as a female. I have male & female chars in each slot on all 3 profiles (PS3, PS3 free-aim, PS4). You maight be surprised how different (funnier) the NPCs dialogue is (particularly Lamar and Trevor) towards the female protagonist. And if you play free-roam, other players sometimes treat your female char differently too. smurfy (coms) 22:14, March 2, 2015 (UTC) LaserSights You're literally leaving no info AT ALL on the laser sight page.... : as i said, the page is full of speculation, it cannot be on the page. (talk) | ( ) 22:10, March 2, 2015 (UTC) RfP I think you should send a request when there's an opportunity, right now there are 8 patrollers, Sean will probably make it up to admin soon (about two to five months) so, when the opportunity comes, don't let it go :) when you send a request, I will happily vote for you! (talk/ /blog) 20:08, March 3, 2015 (UTC) : I agree with you, instead of Dodo8 and JBanton, you and WildBrick could be patrollers, since you both do much more than them. (talk/ /blog) 20:33, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Image Licence reminders Just so you know, non-staff members can issue image licence reminders. If you ever need to issue one, use the template commands ( ), type "ImagePolicy", put a pipe and sign your name the other side of the pipe. SJWalker (talk) 21:38, March 4, 2015 (UTC) : Rain told me not to use it. I used it on a user who made a bad qaulity image and bad name, but Rain undo-ed it, and said only Staff can add them, despite this, he's added them before, even when he's no longer staff. Bit of a contradiction really... (talk) | ( ) 21:58, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Except that I never did so. And if I did, I'd like to see this. 22:00, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm sure you did, i will check my contribs, it was around a month ago... (talk) | ( ) 22:03, March 4, 2015 (UTC) My understanding was that anyone could issue a reminder, as I haven't seen or been told any information to the contrary. I'll double check with an admin though. SJWalker (talk) 22:09, March 4, 2015 (UTC) i added the warning in this http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Henriquedematos?oldid=747949%7Crevision, and rain removed it in this http://gta.wikia.com/User_talk:Henriquedematos?oldid=747950%7Crevision, in the edit summary, rain says it is a staff exclusive (talk) | ( ) 22:15, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, the summarys or edits don't appear in these links, but if you look at the history of this user's talk page, you will see. (talk) | ( ) 22:16, March 4, 2015 (UTC) I've asked Leon to clarify for me, and he should hopefully get back to me soon. I haven't seen anything in the policy but if I have given you misinformation then I apologise Monk. SJWalker (talk) 22:18, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :That was the "Warning" template btw. Not connected to image policies whatsoever. 22:20, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Ahh, right, sorry for the mistake. I thought they were used for the same job. Oh well. (talk) | ( ) 22:22, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Driv3r images Hey Monkeypolice. I noticed you have pictures of some boats in Driv3r on your Driver wiki. May I ask to borrow them? I need them to use on the Driv3r Wiki, as I need to return there and upgrade the wiki anyway. Thanks, and stop by the Driv3r wiki someday and help out. All my wikis are dead :(. ( ) 04:21, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : You may borrow them yes, i need to get my wiki going again, it is really borring, and only has 2 active users, and it needs some work on it, i must pop by sometime on your wiki! (talk) | ( ) 15:47, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Spelling Thanks for that correction Monk. My typing's been appalling this week, I don't know why. SJWalker (talk) 17:53, March 5, 2015 (UTC) : No problem, it's funny, as i have seen that same mistake of Destorying 3 times this week! And, strangely, they weren't all commited by you, it's as if the world has cursed people to spell it wrong this week. Oh well. (talk) | ( ) 18:07, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I re-wrote the description of the Merryweather Heist on Tuesday and misspelt "freighter", so something must be going on. I've been doing a lot of typing this week at work and I've been typing some things incorrectly there, so maybe it's carried over. SJWalker (talk) 18:10, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Category You can't rename categories unfortunately. Set up a new category, remove the old category from the pages and once you have I can delete it for you. Leo68 (talk) 19:53, March 7, 2015 (UTC) : Ah, alright, i'll do it later then. (talk) | ( ) 20:43, March 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sorry I was at work. Anyway, don't worry about messaging me; it doesn't bother me at all. Also, I deleted the file for you. ( ) 04:31, March 8, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: New Name I just noticed that the name of most sections of the article had been changed and so had ther articles like the Valkyrie so I changed it to say Savage. I notice there has been some things on the Rockstar Newswire althougb I haven't fully read them myself so they could be on there. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:40, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Kuruma Thanks for pointing the Hydra out to me. In that case, bugger my reasoning. SJWalker (talk) 17:04, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Staff artwork I was wondering here, if you get promoted (you probably will) then which artwork will you use for a staff picture? If you have no idea, I may give you the best suggestions :) (talk/ /blog) 19:29, March 8, 2015 (UTC) : I have no idea... I was thinking something to do with a car in the background, since i do lots of work on vehicles here, could you give me suggestions? :) (talk) | ( ) 19:32, March 8, 2015 (UTC) LazersArtwork-GTAO.jpg|This one fits with your profile picture. Franklin4Artwork-GTAV.jpg|This one fits with the idea of vehicles. ArtworkCheetahVCS.png|This one looks nice. GTAV-Festive-Surprise-Title.jpg|If only the Rat-Loader appears, it's fine. There should be more of them, but that's all I could find. (talk/ /blog) 19:42, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :: I like the first one, but i always thought you HAD to have a character within the image. I'm not keen on the second one, as i'm not a fan of Franklin tbh :) (talk) | ( ) 19:45, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :::: I was thinking of some like this: :::Having a character on the staff picture is not a major rule, Rain himself had a picture of the SWAT team :p you can also use my infobox picture if you want. (talk/ /blog) 19:52, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :::: I was thinking of some like this: GTA V - FIB Buffalo - Dave Norton - Artwork.jpg GTA V - Flight School - Art Work.jpg (talk) | ( ) 19:56, March 8, 2015 (UTC) : Have you considered this one? Leo68 (talk) 20:00, March 8, 2015 (UTC) : That's perfect. I'll use that one (If i ever do get promoted). Thanks Leo! (talk) | ( ) 20:01, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Don't mention it :) also, that cop car artwork looks very nice, fits with likeness for Driver games and your username. (talk/ /blog) 20:24, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Andre, now you've mentioned it, it fits well in everyway for me! :) (talk) | ( ) 21:10, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :Bear in mind that the staff image gallery images are square, not rectangular (landscape) so any wide image would have edges cropped. smurfy (coms) 21:13, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry about that Smurfy, i've sorted that. I feel as if i'm getting to far ahead of myself however, to say i haven't even requested for promotion, and there's no room for any more patrollers. (talk) | ( ) 21:17, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :I think 'more car' is better, as you can still see the officer in the background. And the car looks neat, whereas the officer hasn't got much detail (talk) | ( ) 21:25, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Monkeypolice188_Staffimage1.png|More cops than car Monkeypolice188_Staffimage2.png|More car Image licences I see from various talk snippets you are still having trouble applying licences. Have you read my howto guide? Here's what I posted to Mortsnarg a couple of months ago which may help you out: I have had some trouble with the gallery tools myself in the past, particularly the lack of functionality to add the licence when adding an image to an existing gallery. You have 2 options for gallery modifications to easily comply with the image policy. 1. Use the "Add a photo to this gallery" button and add the licence later. Runs the risk of it being removed while you are adding the licence. :1. Upload the image :2. Save the page :3. Edit the source code of the image page to add the licence :::: Licensing :::: :4. Save the image page 2. Use the source editor to add a photo to the page and move it into the gallery. The way I do it. :1. Select the source editor :2. Use the Add Photo option to upload and add the licence and caption using the GUI - you will see something like: in your source editor. :3. Edit the source code to remove the file prefix and thumbnail to make it name-GTAV-description.png|Caption :4. Cut and paste the edited image string into the gallery ::: :::Existing-image1.png|Existing caption1 :::Existing-image2.png|Existing caption2 :::Existing-image3.png|Existing caption3 :::name-GTAV-description.png|Caption ::: : Hope that helps. smurfy (coms) 23:21, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yes, the main trouble is when in the classic editor (when you edit your own talk page, that edit system), it doesn't ask for a licence, thanks for the input however, that should help! :) (talk) | ( ) 15:32, March 9, 2015 (UTC) New Heists vehicles (leaks) We have already discussed the other leaked named vehicles on the Heists Update talk page. 12 hours to go. Be patient. smurfy (coms) 22:00, March 9, 2015 (UTC) : Its exciting though :) ! (talk) | ( ) 22:01, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :: I was thinking the same thing, we should really talk about the armed Rebel. (talk/ /blog) 01:22, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Heists Update I'm very disappointed, I wanted to use the Hydra and it's only available for GTA Online :( (talk/ /blog) 15:31, March 10, 2015 (UTC) : I've literally just got back from college, just downloading it! (talk) | ( ) 15:31, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :: I'm still yelling at the TV because I can't buy a Hydra right now :( I'll get back my PS3 version and start playing the Heists with some other players, then sell all the worthless cars in my garage. (talk/ /blog) 18:34, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :::: I've got enough money for it, but i feel its not worth it, i'd rather buy the Insurgent or Savage (if they can be bought). :::: What heists have you played so far?, i've only done 1, due to all the loading screens p*ssing me off, i kinda quit! (talk) | ( ) 18:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I didn't play any of them yet :( my PS3 version is borrowed... Also, for me the Hydra is worth 10 millions, I just want it, all the others doesn't matter for me, even though the Insurgent, the Technical, the Hind and the Valkyrie are awesome, I only want the Hydra. (talk/ /blog) 18:49, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::: I played the Fleeca Bank one (the first one), i got 86,000 and it took about 30 minutes, that's pretty good. :) (talk) | ( ) 18:52, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Hydra Holy shit, three million???????? Here goes all my fortune, I will live in the Dignity Village after buying the Hydra :O (talk/ /blog) 19:38, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Staff RfP Please vote here. smurfy (coms) 09:43, March 12, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks, you may as well put in your request for Patroller now that there is a vacancy. When Doc applies for the other admin, there'll be room for you and Wildbrick on the patroller roster smurfy (coms) 21:59, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Promotion You have been promoted to Patroller by community consensus. Congratulations, and let me know of an image that you want to be your staff picture. It can be any GTA artwork that has not already been chosen. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:46, March 13, 2015 (UTC) : Congratulations Monk! I knew you could do it :) BTW, I just created a template right now if you want to use it. (talk/ /blog) 15:54, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: Thanks, give me a few days to decide on my artwork, I am currently busy right now, so you have my rights to do what you do to my profile and add the category and template. Thanks :) (talk) | ( ) 17:24, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: could I have this as my Staff Image: Monkeypolice188 Staffimage2.png? Leon suggested it, and smurfy altered it to fi. I like this one very much! :) (talk) | ( ) 17:33, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: Congratulations. If this image is the one you want I'll add it to the staff page. Leo68 (talk) 18:13, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Yes, please, sorry it took so long to respond, I've had internet issues. :) (talk) | ( ) 18:46, March 13, 2015 (UTC) RfP I need your vote here. And congrats on your promotion, I would have voted (yes) but the request has been closed already :) DocVinewood (talk) 17:20, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Congrats!! Hey Monk. Congrats on becoming a patroller! I hope you enjoy it! ( ) 18:15, March 13, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : Thanks, I've been suffering Internet issues, so sorry it took so long to reply. :) (talk) | ( ) 18:45, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Need a Little Help Need a little help with something, would prefer to talk off-site. MichaelFox (talk) 11:10, March 15, 2015 (UTC)MichaelFox : Sure man, sorry for not responding, how do we talk off-site ? (talk) | ( ) 12:28, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: Skype. AIM, YIM, Xbox Live. Take your pick. MichaelFox (talk) 13:25, March 15, 2015 (UTC)MichaelFox ::::: Xbox Live... (talk) | ( ) 16:45, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Okay, what's your GamerTag? Or feel free to add mine which is on my profile. I chagnged my username, it was MichaelFox. Now it is: MichaelK91 (talk) 01:05, March 16, 2015 (UTC)MichaelK91 ::::::: Monkeypolice188 (talk) | ( ) 16:55, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Lester's Asea You are wrong. If you want to start a debate about it, start it on the talk page, not in edit summaries. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 20:05, March 15, 2015 (UTC) : As he said, it is safe to say that any vehicle appearing in the front of someone's house or if a vehicle only appear when someone arrives. Rain himself added Mike Toreno as a BF Injection owners, because it spawns at his house during the mission Interdiction. (talk/ /blog) 20:09, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Pacific Standard (and other) heist setups The table we are working off for the page creation is here. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 20:16, March 15, 2015 (UTC) : I've started making some of the pages. I know not to make any new ones until I get the information. Then it is valid to add the page with all the information. (talk) | ( ) 20:30, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: Nah, I made up the stubs for the Humane Raid and Series A with no actual description content just to make sure other editors can put it in the right place. No reason you can't do the remaining Pacific Standard setup pages as stubs. And I was the one that made the error in the infobox & C&P it into the others that caused you to create the invalid pages under "Humane Labs - xyz" when I had already built the "Humane Raid - xyz" pages - so, sorry about that. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 20:35, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I do it so i dont forget about it, i'll notice that the page hasn't been created, therefore it acts as a 'marker', indicating the page isn't complete. It's better than nothing. And don't worry about the naming, infact, in-game names can contradict what they are, like i stated on the Humane Raid - EMP, that actually says The Humane Labs Raid upon start up. Anyway, we've got you to rename any wrongly named pages, you seem to be the most active Admin now :) (talk) | ( ) 20:40, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::: How are you enjoying heists, tbh, due to the terrible first-release, i'm pretty behind, meaning no-one will join the first few heists, since they are so far on in the heist story,s o i can't progress. I really want the Insurgent and Savage. Nothing will convince me that the Hydra i worth buying :) (talk) | ( ) 20:40, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: From the little bits I've seen and done, I think they are quite good. The NPC briefing scripts are funny. I don't need the money so haven't worried about my "do them all in sequence" bonuses until I start on PC (next month hopefully). The best thing so far is that they are not easy to accomplish on first play through if you haven't read a tutorial. The multiple roles allows for good replay value. Hardest part is getting decent crews. I've been too busy to waste time joining a lot of randoms, just tried to stick with people I know, which limits me since most of my friends list migrated to PS4 last year. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 20:57, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::: OMG, you're just like me, not many people really notice how NPCs react differently and police act differently during missions, i love that feature in the GTA Franchise. Also, i hate how people leave halfway through a setup or heist, it makes you think why they even joined in the first place. The fact the vehicles are dear doesn't bother me, as i've got enough money for what i want. Its a shame people can't seem to decide whether they want to do the heist. I think the reasoning for that is due to them nearly all being 4 player requirements, and 4 people can have multiple thoughts on leaving and quiting. I guess i'll just have to hope that someone invites me to the finale heists that i want. :) (talk) | ( ) 21:03, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Weapons of choice Hey Monk, which are your favorite weapons? Not only GTA V weapons if possible :) (talk/ /blog) 20:05, March 18, 2015 (UTC) : I love the Guesenburg (however its spelt), i love the Homing Launcher and i love the Special Carbine and Carbine Rifle. I love the MP5 from SA and the Carbine Rifle from GTA IV. I love the Heat Seaking Missile from GTA SA as well. (talk) | ( ) 21:03, March 18, 2015 (UTC)